What Dreams May Come
by SimpleHybrid
Summary: Jake and Renesmee are beginning their life together. How will Ness handle the separation from her family and the nerves of being alone with Jacob for the first time. Please R&R! This is my first chapter. Rated M for some sexuality and language.
1. Chapter 1

What Dreams May Come.

**Chapter 1- New Traditions**

**Renesmee's POV**

Suddenly there was a fear in me that only came second to that caused by what the Volturi struck in me.

Only hours earlier, I became Mrs. Jacob Black, and now here we are preparing to leave the protective fold of my family and me the ever blushing bride, a trait I would curse my mother for later, was on the precipice of womanhood. Literally.

"_Hey, Wolf Boy_?" Leave it to Uncle Emmett to completely ruin whatever happy moments I had left referring to my new husband by less than flattering epithets. _MY HUSBAND_. Jacob looked at me with new eyes everyday but this was something different. It was as if the world would slow whenever he was near me.

"_Yes, Rock-Brain_?" So it begins. The usual banter of snide comments gave me a sense of familiarity given the coming moments. Jacob left me side to answer the almost too gleeful remarks of my Uncle. Their competitiveness was completely tireless.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, my mother hit Uncle Emmett with a force so strong it sent him sailing into the wood. 10 seconds later we heard the snapping of trees, and the sound of Uncle Emmett trying desperately to figure out who hit him. Everyone laughed. Appearently in on some joke that I would never comprehend. Honestly I wasn't sure I wanted to. Something made me sense that whatever he was about to say was highly inappropriate.

"_You have no idea."_ The velvet voice of my Father as he smiled at the enjoyment of what my mother had done and the love of having one final conversation before his daughter was truly no longer his.

Aunt Rose was at Uncle Emmett's side instantly. "Whatever _you were about to say… DON'T_!"

"_NICE ONE BELLA_!" Jacob smiled at my mother.

She looked at Uncle Emmett with fire in her eyes. "_Em, I'm sure I won't have to remind you again of the conversation we had shortly after my wedding, do I?_" she was baring her teeth with a smile that sent chills down my spine. I had never seen her like this. Still I remained clueless to whatever it was that was going on.

Uncle Emmett shrunk under her gaze, and if you've seen Uncle Emmett that is next to impossible. The man was a Beast. "_No Bella, I think you have jogged my memory just fine, thank you_."

Whatever it was that was causing my nerves washed away and was replaced with an overly peaceful calm. I smiled watching Uncle Jasper slip beside his pixie-like mate; he mouthed the words "_You're welcome_." He knew me so well.

After lengthy and love filled good-byes from both of our extensive families it was time to leave. Our first night of our honey moon was to be spent in the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons in Seattle. A gift from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Just the beginning of our two month vacation from the world. Sure to be laced with all the luxury that my families endless fortune could afford. The love of my family washed over me. This was the longest I had ever been away from them. I missed them already and we were barely down the drive-way.

Jake sensed my reluctance to leave. "_You know we don't have to leave just yet. I'm in no rush to take you away from everything you have ever known even if it is for my own selfish reasons_." He smiled that Jake smile that belonged to me. _MY JACOB_. Those two words had more meaning today than they did yesterday. I melted. I more than melted. I evaporated. I thought I'd fade into ecstasy when I realized he was holding my hand. He now knew the real reason for my fear. His smiled at me again. This time I noticed his own fear lying in his eyes. "_I'm just as nervous as you are. Ness, it's going to be fine. And if it's not, we've got forever to practice."_ His thoughts turned devious. His smile slightly slyer than it had been before. I didn't have to have my Fathers mind-reading powers to know what was brewing in that angelic mind of his. There was nothing left to say.

I woke to the sounds of the valet greeting us under the canopy of the hotel. _"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Black."_ If the valet knew what was best for him, he would think twice before lingering his daze on my legs as I got out of the car. We checked into our room. Our luggage already there thanks to Aunt Alice. God only knows what she packed. I had seen my mother roll her eyes at her earlier after she told us of the arrangements. I shuddered at the thought. Jake laughed knowing where my thoughts were. Again I found myself melting. My face growing redder by the minute.

We stood at the door of the suite too afraid to move. For the first time in my short 9 years, I noticed that Jake was trembling, and this had nothing to do with phasing.

I reached for him doing what I had always done to calm him. For some reason this kiss had been more urgent than those before it. I clung to him with desperation praying for the moment to never end. I knew what waited on the other side of that door.

"_Ness…" "Jacob..."_ The only words that could be said after we began to breathe again. He slid the key into the lock, never for an instant letting go of my hand. The power of this man's touch could never lose its grip on me and it was all mine. _FOREVER._

The room was like something you only dream of. The floor was covered in red rose petal leading a trail from the door to the bed. The lighting was perfect. The large glass windows showing the true beauty of the Seattle skyline. The smell of every flower imaginable waved through the air. On the bed were more rose petals spelling the initials J&R B. My lullaby playing softly in the background. Tonight would be the first night that we would share a bed together. The flowers only intensified the moment. I blushed at the thought of being in his arms when I woke in the morning, without the consequences of death to Jake from my mother and father.

"_Are you really thinking of your parents right now?"_ he said laughing _"talk about a mood spoiler."_

I laughed through the burning red of my face in spite of myself. Were all women this nervous on the first night with their husbands? Was I a freak for feeling so helpless when I was in the most protected place in the world? Jacob's arms. Nothing could harm me in this moment, but I was terrified. No one had prepared me for this reaction on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I cried.

Horrified, Jake picked me up and walked me through the door of our perfect suite. This was not going well with the tradition and the mood had totally been ruined by my irrational behavior.

"_Ness, honey what's wrong? Are the flowers making you nauseous? I will kill Alice if these flowers make you stop breathing. Is it room up too high? You want me to get you something. A soda, water, a grizzly bear, anything. Just answer me!" _ The desperation of his words shook me from my stupor. I laughed slightly at the idea of him dragging a giant dead animal through the revolving doors of the hotel lobby.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _His eyes full of curiosity to my question caused him to force a nervous laugh. His body language showing the amount of his concern.

"_Jake…. What if I do it wrong?"_ The way he looked at me made me wish right then that I could melt right into him and walk under his skin as a part of him. He smiled my smile and sat me on the bed. He turned and went to the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the bath running. I smelled the Jasmine bubble bath and relaxed. My sobs no more than silent tears now.

"_Renesmee Carlie Black, nothing that you ever do is wrong to me. I am just as inexperienced in this as you are. Like I told you earlier, we are in no rush. There is no such thing as time for us. We have forever."_ He bent down to match my gaze. One look in those beautiful eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. "_I would never ask you to do something that you were not ready for and I never will. Have a little faith in me will you?_" I nodded. The lump in my throat was still working its way down.

"_Now, go relax in the bath while I make the necessary calls back home and give Leah and Seth my orders to return to Sam. I will return in an hour. I think you need some time to your thoughts."_ I nodded again walking to large blinding light of the bathroom.

Not the way I expected my first night as a newly -wed to go. I heard the door close gently behind me as Jake made his way down to the hotel bar, probably going to settle his nerves and giving me enough time to settle mine.

I sank into the water like a rock causing some of the water to splash on the floor. Am I really that big of an idiot? Here I had the greatest man I had ever know willing and ready to make love to me and I was acting like a complete ignoramus. Damning my human-half more than ever now, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. How was I so exhausted, oh yea I just spent the last three hours mentally kicking myself for not looking on the internet for ways to have sex with your husband. I chucked before drifting deeper.

I felt something warm touching my back. I realized something was splashing and heard the lilac scented soap hit the bottom of the tub. I smiled when I realized the scent of my husband. Forever on his endless quest to make me happy, here he was bathing me. I relaxed and let the man I love do what he had always done. Take care of me. After the amazing bath, I felt more relaxed than ever. I was beginning to think he drugged me.

He laughed at the thought I was transferring to him. I now found myself damning my vampiric side and all the gifts that came with it. Wrapping me in a very fluffy towel Jake lifted me out and carried me back to our bed. This time I didn't cry. I opened my eyes and took in the beauty in front of me. Jake's dark brown eyes met mine as they drunk him in. There is nothing like a 6'7 Native American man with a face like an angel and the body to kill and knowing that he could if someone hurt you, standing in front of you to suddenly realize what you have.

"_Jake."_ He looked at me in wonderment. It was if I was some goddess stretched out on the bed and was calling to him with the voice of a siren.

"_Ness?"_ He made no effort to hide his eyes taking in the view of my body. I reached for him and kissed him with a confidence I didn't know I had. Was I seducing my husband? Was it working? I didn't have to wait for a reply to my own questions Jake had me in his arms with a new found passion that can only come from taking what you always have known to be yours.

I sat on my knees at the end of the bed and began undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt. His eyes never leaving mine. Taking his face in mine I whispered, "_Jake, I'm ready now_."

No more words were said that night. Instinct took over as my Jacob laid me down on the bed. He was never known for his gentleness so his light touches were shocking to me. He kissed my neck, my face, my eyes, leaving no place untouched. I had never felt more wanted in my life. I was drunk on his scent and needing him like oxygen.

His grip on me tightened. The dizzying feeling of not being able to breathe pushed me deeper into this new wonderment. I was beyond floating on air. Everything disappeared. My husband, my Jacob was making love to me like I was the most important thing in the world to him, a fact that I had always known and at this moment no one could argue. I was his and he was mine. FOREVER.

**Please read and Comment. This is my first one so please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2- The Morning After**

**Renesmee's POV **

Is it wrong to feel this good? I looked up at Jacob, he was snoring lightly instead of his usual destruction of forestry. The blinds, as if set on a timer, rolled open and let in the morning light. I noticed everything about our temporary lodgings that I hadn't had time to last night. The most important thing I noticed was a kitchen on the other side of the entry way. If I wasn't so busy blubbering last night I wouldn't have missed it so easily. I made the attempt to sit up. As quickly as I moved, Jake's eyes opened.

He didn't speak for a few minutes. I was beginning to get nervous when finally my angel spoke, "Round 2?" Still new to the language of sex I had no idea what he was talking about. If his eyes weren't burning a hole through my face, I would swear he was dreaming. The statement finally clicked. Was he really ready again? We couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours and we were both nowhere near exhausted. Where did this new energy come from? Would it always be this perfect?

I thought it be best to answer his question before the silence turned awkward. "Easy there Wolfy, how about some breakfast first?"

"Yea, food would be great now that you mention it. Then, ROUND 2!" I was always amazed at how happy he'd get at the mere mention of food. It was like another person lived inside him that could never be full.

"How about French Toast, sausage, and eggs? I said swinging my legs to get off the bed, pretending not to notice the tightness that had formed in them. As I went to stand, my legs gave way and I fell back down, making a joke to myself about never learning about this is sex education. I still had a lot to learn.

"Nessie, are _you _okay?" Jake asked more jokingly than concerned. I repeated what I had thought in my head. "Guess that means I'm making breakfast." He said beating his chest like he had met his accomplished goal the night before. The smile he wore stopped my heart. I had to make a mental note to remind myself to breathe around him.

Now it was his turn to stand. Somehow his legs weren't jelly and he turned triumphantly to walk towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw his back. He wasn't the only person who could inflict some minor damage. My nails had done their fair share of dancing last night. My territory marked. This time I beat my chest. Too bad they were going to heal before I had a chance to show him. "Damn were-wolf regeneration powers." I muttered lightly.

"I heard that." Jake screamed as he took out the pots and pans and set the table near the window. Willing myself to stand I walked over to the window and stood looking out at the first day of the rest of my life. For Seattle it was sunny and warm. I could tell there was a nice breeze blowing.

"Nice view." I jumped at the sound of his voice. There were new smells in the air, mixing with breakfast but the idea that he could surprise me brought in a new set of butterflies.

"Yea, but do people always look this small." I finally realized just how high we were.

His voice took a more seductive tone, " I wasn't talking about that view." It was then that I realized that I was still naked. "Shit!" I flashed over to the bed and threw a blanket over my head. How the hell was I self-conscious now? He had already seen and kissed all of me, why hide. Is it possible for your entire body to blush? If it wasn't, I was about to become the basis of a research topic.

He chuckled as he threw a robe to me. "Here, and if we are going to spend the next eternity together, you may want to become a little more comfortable letting me see you naked. Just a thought."

"Dually noted." I laughed from under the covers. Once I was decent, I sat at the table waiting for Jake to finish breakfast. Wondering where we were going and what to do when we got there.

I heard Jake whistling some random tune with no melody and sighed. How did I end up so lucky? I had everything I ever wanted and fathomless opportunities in front of me. The phrase "luckiest girl in the world" didn't even come close to my blessing. I understood what this feeling was. PEACE. I had never known it before and now that I was experiencing it firsthand, I could never let it go.

Breakfast was served. I took all I had not to fall out of my chair laughing when I noticed the female anatomy wiped cream patterns that covered my breakfast. "Frisky aren't we."I said between giggles. Of all the things I chose to blush at this morning, this wasn't one of them.

As promised Round 2 came after breakfast.

**This chapter is kinda short, but im in the process of brain storming. Keep Commenting and leave me some ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A New Take on An Old Fable

Renesmee's POV

Like every other newly-wed couple we couldn't get enough of each other. As the sex got easier and the bonds between Jake and I grew, I learned to give myself over to him in bed. At first I was terrified at the thought of Jake literally "Unleashing the Beast", but slowly realized that I might like it a little rough. Everyone was always so careful with me. Treating me more like a priceless relic rather than a living, breathing, person. I trusted Jake enough to know what the limits were and if anyone was going to "not so careful" with me, I deeply desired it to be my husband. I knew I would have to goad the wolf out of him and I wasn't sure how. I figured attacking his rank as Alpha, and taunting him into arousal was a good way to go so I stuck with that. I knew it would be a bit of a low blow, but it would get the job done.

"I'm not fragile Jacob, I'm half-vampire for god-sakes. I understand you want to treat me with tenderness and all that other husband-like stuff, but honestly Jake quit being such a prude and get over here and FUCK YOUR WIFE!"

"Ness! I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that to me." He growled, but I detected the arousal and anger simultaneously.

His eyes had already began to subtly change colors and I knew I only had a few seconds to provoke him again before he regained control. "Jake are you the Alpha or not? Are you going to stand over there with your dick in your hand or are you going to watch me do it myself?" Suddenly feeling the confidence that I assumed that every woman feels after that last bit of childhood is shattered, I climbed on all fours across the bed in one of those more "risqué" pieces Alice had packed for me. "This better work Alice or I'm going to kill you." I whispered to myself.

"Nessie! You are really starting to push my fucking buttons! You have no idea what you're asking me to do. But if Little Red Riding Hood wants a date with the Big Bad Wolf, she's got one."

I don't know how he moved so fast, I didn't even see him, which is unusual for someone with extremely heightened senses. He didn't even wait to undress me. He just ripped everything off. Flipping me over to my back, grapping my legs and sliding me to the edge of the bed before wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Ness?" He growled, I grew wet. It only just then occurred to me that maybe I pushed him a little too far, but the new sensation of not being treated like glass overtook it. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Never, Jake!" I could barely breathe. He was playing with the entrance of Heaven like he was rethinking whether or not to take the leap to Hell.

I wanted him more than anything in the world at that moment. He wanted my body, I wanted his blood.

The vampire instincts took over. I could feel every pulse point on Jake's body throbbing against mine. I saw the way it coursed through his veins. Noticed how the pressure of it made them stick through his skin. I drew his scent into my lungs like I was on the hunt for him. Tracking my meal. I couldn't have his blood but I would take his seed.

Ironically, we were mortal enemies; MARRIED, mortal enemies! The only difference was that this battle would be fought inside a bungalow on Isle Esme instead of a clearing a few miles into the forests of Forks, Washington. There would be no casualties except clothing and maybe the sweet burn that came after such intense actions. We could only hope that the bed and sheets survived.

"Jake! Quit fucking teasing me or I swear to God I will drain you dry!" The roughness of my own voice startled me. I wasn't that shy girl in Seattle anymore. I knew what I wanted and I wanted Jake to give it to me. I knew he wanted it too. It was always hiding behind his eyes when he felt we were getting carried away. Tonight I wanted to get carried away.

He wouldn't wake up tomorrow with the scars gone. I was going to will my body into making sure that I mixed the right amount of pleasure with the right amount of pain.

I felt him snap. His mind shifted. The Wolf was out and there was no pulling him back this time. YESSSS!

"Give. Me. Your. Fuck-ing. Hands." Jake said in a low and very stimulating voice. I was more turned on than scared. I complied with the commands of my Alpha. I sat up and offered him my hands.

He laid me gently on the bed grabbing my wrists with one powerful hand. "Don't move. You will only make this harder on yourself in the end." It would have been terrifying if I didn't find it so incredibly sexy.

"That right Jake." I felt my own arrogance coaxing him deeper into the mind of the Wolf. "Let the doggie out to play." It was at this point I should have kept my mouth shut.

"JAAAAAKE!" I screamed. I guess he decided to take the leap to hell. I crashed into me like I had no limits to how far my well ran. I got no response. He was too far gone.

Jake lost himself in a rhythm that I couldn't attempt to keep up with. I tried to wiggle to match it but ended up with punishment.

"I thought I told you not to FUCKING MOVE NESS!" Jake roared as he decided to make his strokes not only deeper but more deliberate to the spots that brought the most pleasure. He used his free hand to push my leg out further. I will definitely be feeling this in the morning.

I didn't take long after the last command to lose myself in the sweet torture that had taken over my body. I felt it build like a slow burn that increased from the bottom up. It felt like I was radiating heat inside of me. The only thing cooling me was sweat dripping from Jake's brow. His eyes so black with lust I could see the reflection of my pleasure riddled face.

"FUCK JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! JA-COB!" I started out whispering, I ended up screaming.

I felt him growl again but this time he was directly on top of a certain pleasure spot located on the outside of my body. I rocked my hips as I began to feel the fall.

Just when I thought I had reached my peak… Jake stopped.

Jake's POV

There was no way she was getting off that easy. Sure I would forgive her for all the things she said later but right now, SHE HAD TO PAY!

"Renesmee? Did I say it was time for you to orgasm?" She shook her head violently "No."

I slide into her again, slower this time. I was never known to fight fair. "And wouldn't that cause you to move if you had given in to it?" She stammered "Yes." this time. Good she was learning.

"I will tell you when to let go, Renesmee. You are mine. I am giving what you asked for. I am being your Alpha. Do you trust me?" My voice had more power over her than my other assets at the moment, so I went with it.

"Yes Jake. I trust you." I could tell that she standing on the edge and waiting for the fall. I couldn't let her just yet. This was part of her punishment. I would dance her close to edge and not let her give in to the fall until I was sure the wolf was ready. I couldn't harm her in human form so I felt no need to be delicate.

"Good. Now turn over." She did as she was told a little slower than necessary. I decided she needed incentive.

**Smack! **The sound echoed off the walls in our bedroom. She looked back at me with mixture of confusion and lust when she saw the hand print on her perfect ass.

I could tell she liked. She moaned like I never heard her before. Almost primal. It pushed me deeper. She was my mate after all.

She wanted the wolf, I was going to fuck her like one.

I was going to make sure she couldn't feel her legs until lunch when I got done with her.

I grabbed her hips pushing into her slowly. I enjoyed the way her wetness felt around me. I was still having trouble believing this was mine. I made sure her pleasure was met from every angle. I made sure to pay close attention to the part of her that felt different on the top of her walls.

"Jake! Don't stop again. PLEASE!" She picked a great fucking time to be polite. Too bad it wasn't gonna save her ass. She panted and whimpered until I knew she was on edge. I felt her trying to obey me and not move and I knew that she was right where I wanted her.

I stopped again.

I watched her body fall over weak and ready for that moment of pure ecstasy that I kept denying her.

I decided that twice was enough and I felt myself in need of a release. I was sort of dancing on the edge right along with her.

I rolled her over not wanting to have to smack her ass again. Although, I did find the thought appealing.

"Renesmee? Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, Jake" she could barely speak. She was high as shit without the comedown.

"Would you like to end this now?" I felt the smile creep over my face at the anticipation of seeing my wife writhe and moan out expletives at the pleasure I was about to let her have.

"Please Jake, Please." She gasped the last "please" as I pressed my body into hers.

I felt the love and need to have this woman. Possess her. Make her mine fully.

I lowered my body over her putting the weight on my arms and stroked her with so much passion the fire started instantly. My warm and wet place of worship beginning to pulsate around me only danced me closer.

Nessie started whimpering again so I knew we were ready to make the leap together.

Renesmee's POV

I was nearly delirious when Jake asked me was I ready to end it. I had been hours of slow, deliberate, and intensely pleasure filled torture, but my body was ready for a release. I needed my Jacob back to hold me after my exhaustion got the best of me. I would also learn to be careful how I antagonize my husband. Even if the sex after was always this promising.

"Please, Jake. Please…. He walked through Heaven this time. Each stroke passionate but with purpose, that purpose was to leave me falling from where Wolf Jake pushed me, and into the arms of my Jacob.

It dawned on me that Jake had let my hands go. He wasn't the only one who didn't believe in fighting fair. While his "talents" had wonderful implementation of their own, they were more physically debilitating than emotionally or even psychologically. However, he was doing this great thing to my left breast right that is really sending me closer to that fall.

"Focus Nessie! Focus!" I screamed in my head. It's just so difficult to do when…. "oh, oh I didn't know his tongue could do that. " Shit. I have to do better than this.

It finally dawned on me that I should make Jake feel my orgasm right before his own so I wouldn't be the only one completely drained in this experience.

But first, blood revenge.

Jake growled deeply as he smelled his blood mixing with the scent of sex filling our room. I wonder should I be this turned on with a dangerous animal on top of me.

He was pumping so hard into me now I barely had time to breathe yet alone plot vengeance.

I felt the wave come over me and open my connection to my not so tender husband.

"Renesmee? Come now."

"Jake! Jake!..."

The look on Jake's face was not only pleasure filled but priceless. He felt ever spark of fire from all over my body as the exploded over and over again. He felt the way my walls contracted around him, and the way it felt to have him inside me. All the feelings of lust, want and need were dancing around my fingertips and pushing into Jake. I felt his own body move as mine moved in that moment. His eyes were wild. He was ready so I said the words I knew he was waiting for.

"Your turn now Wolfy."

Jake roared. Literally. His body heaved as he began to spew my favorite string of obscenities "Shit. Fuck. Nessie, ohhh fuck. DAMN IT!" I just love it when he says that. Ahhh woman in love.

It wasn't too long until the wolf was gone and I had my Jacob back. My sweet gentle Jacob.

"How long have you been waiting for that Nessie?"

"Probably about as long as you have been waiting to give it to me."

"You know I don't feel right about it. I mean what if I hurt you or something?" I was starting to notice the worry in his brow and in his touch.

"Jake you couldn't hurt me if you tried. I'm not that easily broken remember."

"Kind of a werewolf here Ness, my soul purpose of being is to kill vampires, remember."

"No, Jake. It's something that I hope you never have to do again. Now go to sleep. There is something out there in that water that smells really good to me and I want to hunt for it tomorrow."

"I hope I never have to leave you for any other reason than to go get breakfast. Try to keep the limit to two sharks Ness, don't want to throw off the eco-system or anything."

"You ruin everything." I chuckled. "Now, can we please go to sleep?"

"Sure babe, anything for you. Oh, before I forget…." SMACK. He slapped me on my ass AGAIN. This time I don't think I was a love tap. I did however, enjoy it still. "Don't you _ever_ push me like that again, or I may not be so nice next time." He growled while smiling in my ear.

"Promise?" I was really beginning to love this whole confidence thing.

"_Nessie!" _

"Sorry Jake. This is me shutting my mouth like a good girl and going to sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too Ness."

Instead of drifting off to sleep, I began to wonder if Jake's words were right. Would he never have to fight again? Is our new really this perfect?

"GO TO SLEEP NESS!" Jacob mumbled into his pillow.

I was being silly anyway. Nothing is going to go wrong. Everything is exactly as it should be. I have never been safer or happier. Nothing and no one is going to change that.

And then the phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I notice that I have a lots of viewings and only four reviews. Come on people leave me with something. I like writing this and I like to know what people think of my work. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

Running

Jacob's POV

"Nessie, I swear to every one of my people's Gods, if you answer that phone I will kill you." I couldn't do anything but mumble. I was so exhausted from this little minx's sexual mind tricks I could barely from sentences. All I knew was that the wolf in me was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The ringing of a fucking cell phone was preventing that. Why do people feel the need to interrupt my sex high?

"Jake, it's Alice. You know she wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important."

As much as I hated it I knew she was right.

"Nessie, as much as I love your family, I fucking hate them right now. Give me the fucking phone. "

She replied and I could tell I was going to have to apologize for how I was speaking to her. Nessie was a lot of things, but submissive was far from them. She had a temper that could only be rivaled by her mother. In other words, she was far from a pussy. She would have her moments of weakness, but almost nothing scared her. That's one of the reasons I loved her. That and the look she was giving me made me want to apologize quickly.

"Alice, what is it."

"Jake! What the hell took you so long?" Alice was literally screaming through the phone. I swear I could hear her from Forks. "You and Nessie have to leave right now. I think someone is following you but I can't tell who or what it is yet."

I was suddenly more alert than I had been in the last 20 minutes.

"What do you mean that you can see Alice, that's what the fuck you do!" I snapped jumping out of the bed.

"Jake, what's going on?" Nessie's eyes were piecing through me as she searched for an answer. I knew she heard. I think that she just didn't want to process the fact that her life was about to be grandly fucked up again. Would we ever just get to be happy?

"You guys have like two hours to get the hell out of there because I can't even catch glimpses of you two after that. MOVE! NOW!" Alice barked orders before the line went completely dead.

I stared at the phone blankly. Wait, I don't have time to sit on my ass like an idiot. I had to protect my wife and we only had two hours before whatever was coming after us was here so I had to move at wolf speed to get us the hell out of here.

I threw Ness her clothes and struggled into my sweat pants. She was talking and I really couldn't hear anything that she was saying. I knew we didn't have time for this but when I noticed she was sitting still I had to indulge her.

"Jacob William Black, what the hell is going on?" She had that look that let me know that this was not a time for arguing but for answers. Why did she pick now of all times to be stubborn?

"Alice says we have two hours to get out of here. There is something coming after us and we have to move like yesterday. Now get your ass out of that bed, help me grab our shit and let's get the fuck outta here." My tone was more Alpha than it should have been, but I was willing to apologize later when I knew she was safe.

This time she wasn't so idle. She was moving faster than me, and within five minutes we were packed and ready to go.

I threw our stuff into the back of the boat and speed towards the mainland. We hailed a taxi while Ness spoke to the driver in some language I was sure I would never learn. We were at the airport in minutes.

I decided to call Alice and see where the best place for us to go was.

"Alice, where are we supposed to go?" I was beyond being calm at this point was about 2 seconds away from phasing.

"Jacob just get on the next plane leaving the airport and call me when you land." Alice was also moving very quickly. I could hear the wind whipping in the trees behind her. "We will find you when you call with your location. Don't call us until you know that you are somewhere safe. Take care of her Jacob."

She didn't say anything else. I ran to the nearest ticket desk to do what Alice instructed.

Nessie was scared but she wouldn't show it if her life depended on it. That's my girl, always facing whatever came at her with a brave face. I don't think I have ever seen her more frighteningly beautiful.

"Ness, babe I need you to get our tickets on the next thing out of here can you do that?" I asked in a way that was way more demanding than it should have been. Great, something else for me to apologize for. At this rate I would be doing that for the rest of my life, however long that would be this time. This whole running and fighting thing was really starting to piss me off.

"Sure, sure." Her reply showed me just how much that her resolve was beginning to waver. We were just fucking like bunnies and now we were on the run. There was no way to time her break down, but it would soon and it would be violent.

She shook her head as if to displace her anxiety. The grace in which she approached the counter did well to hide her true feelings.

"Preciso de dois bilhetes para o próximo vôo para fora, por favor. Eu não me importo para onde está indo, mas realmente precisamos de deixar como agora!"

_I need two tickets on the next flight out please. I don't care where it's going, but we really need to leave like NOW! _ She spoke in a perfect Portuguese accent. Her lack of patience was spewing out of her voice with a vengeance.

The ticket clerk had little time to recover before she was checking the flight planes. When she finally spoke it was too slow for the hurry we were in. "Há dois vôos para deixar em 5 minutos. Não existe uma rubrica para Atlanta e outro em direção a Las Vegas. Qual você prefere"

"_There are two flights leaving in to 5 minutes. There is one heading to Atlanta and another heading to Las Vegas. Which would you prefer?"_

We could have run somewhere faster than this, but that would have left a trail. I couldn't let what was following us catch our scent. I didn't know how many there were so, fighting alone was out of the question. I would make sure to phase as soon as we got somewhere safe. Vegas was out. There was no cloud coverage and there were no trees for me to phase in so it looks like we are heading to the Peach State.

"Atlanta!" We said at the same time. The slow lady printed our tickets and we rushed through the terminal towards the gate. We made the final boarding call and rushed to take our seats.

"Jake I really don't know how much more of this I can take. If it's not some random new born army trying to kill my family, it's the Volturi. I can't keep living my life like this. Will we ever get to just peacefully exist?" Nessie was so close to cracking. I couldn't answer her, I just held her until she finished crying a few minutes later.

For the first time in her life she was asking me a question I couldn't answer. So much for being her fearless protector.

I was scared shitless. I had no other way to place what emotions that were running through me.

What was I supposed to tell my wife? "_Gee, babe I don't know why this keeps happening to us, but I promise that it will never happen again."_ Hell that was bullshit and I knew it. I wasn't going to lie to her so I chose silence.

Someone would always be after us. We both knew this. We were no strangers to danger. I knew Ness could handle herself but she was still more fragile than she liked to let on.

"Get some sleep, I will let you know when we land. We may have to keep running but I think we have a few days until we move again." I whispered in her hair. She was out before I finished my sentence. She was exhausted and it was way more than physical.

I stayed awake the entire flight. It was late morning when we landed in Hartsfield International Airport.

"Ness wake up we're here. " She shuffled and began to slowly wake herself up.

"Jake where the hell are we and why the hell is it so bright?" she stated with a hint of anger. Here we were running for our lives and she was wondering about the weather.

"We're in Atlanta Ness. It's always bright here." I kissed her to put her at some ease. "Come on I here this place is like a mini city so we won't have to leave for awhile. I know you're hungry. Let's eat and figure out what our next move is."

I had no clue what would happen next or when we would have to move again. There was only one thing that was certain, I had to keep Nessie safe at all costs.

There was only one question that stuck in my head, "How the fuck am I going to pull it off this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- In Plain Sight

Renesmee's POV

**Sorry this took so long! Read and Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Jake where the hell are we and why the hell is it so bright?"

"We're in Atlanta Ness. It's always bright here."

As Jake promised the airport was like a city within a city. There was every type of food you could eat and little shops for quick pick- ups of things you may have forgotten. So far I loved it.

The last few hours were still heavy on me and I knew Jake was waiting for my emotional collapse. I knew it was coming but there would have to one final thing to set me off. That one thing would be quick and probably completely ridiculous but the way my nerves were on edge it wouldn't matter.

It was on my fourth slice of pizza from Sbarro, that I noticed that my husband had this goofy grin on his face; No, Jake we aren't running for our lives! What on earth can be so damn interesting? As much as I love my husband, sometimes his light and carefree attitude was a tad much.

"And what my love, is so damn interesting that you are grinning like Subway is giving away free 12 feet sandwiches?"

"Nothing babe, promise!" holding up two fingers as if he was a boy scout. YEAH! RIGHT!

"Liar." I knew he was up to something but there was really no clue with him. Plus it was really starting to work my nerves how freaking chipper he was.

"I think now is a good time for you to call Alice and see what our next move is. " His face dropped as remembered that the honeymoon was over and it was back to the fucked up reality of running. Stupid unknown evil forces screwing with my sex life! When I find out who it is I am so going Uncle Emmett on their ass.

Great. I'm turning into Leah.

He picked up his phone of the table and speed dialed Alice. The phone rang only once before there was an answer.

"Jake! Are you guys okay? Where are you?"

"We're fine Alice. Everything is fine. We decided on Atlanta. Easier to hide in plain sight with plenty of sunlight."

"Really Jacob of all the states you pick one of the sunniest and hottest after Texas and Florida. Well Jasper should like that very much. He always wanted to re-due General Sherman's march to Savannah."

"Mind telling us what our next move is Alice?" Jake circles his finger near his temple to indicate that my dear sweet Aunt was just as crazy as those people thought she was when they locked her up all those years ago.

"For now it seems like you have a two week start. I see no blank spots in the future anywhere near Atlanta. We will join you in about 12 hours until then rent a car and enjoy the city. We will all be staying in the Penthouse suite of the Georgian Terrace. Its across from the Fox Theater. Try to stay out of trouble you two. See you soon!" And with that she was gone.

"Well, sweetheart", that term of endearment was only used when he was up to something, "what would you like to do?"

"I think the better question _dearest _is what would you like to do?"

"Great. So we can start at the World of Coke and guzzle free soda from around the world, then we can hit up the zoo because I hear its mating season for the flamingos and I was always interested in seeing the mechanics of that on, then after that we can go to the aquarium, since we didn't get our little snorkeling thing in as planned I figure it's the next best thing."

I swear I could see his wheels continue to turn as he sat there and tried to figure out the best way to keep me from going insane. It was sweet in its own demented sort of way. I wonder if they would let me eat one of the eels out of the tank? I could do it if I was really sneaky about it. Plus free soda pretty much seals the deal as hot as it is here, this was even before I had the pleasure of being outside. It's a far cry from Forks to say the least.

"Ok, but can we at least hit a mall while we are here. Alice will kill me if I don't take advantage of all the shopping here."

"Deal, but I refuse to carry all of your bags this time."

In true Atlanta fashion, Jake BOUGHT not rented BOUGHT a bright red Dodge Challenger, with black racing stripes and a sound system that could make the deaf more deaf. I must say though, if the car was a werewolf, I would have no problems doing very dirty things to it. It just screamed SEX.

Gathering our luggage and a map, we made our way to ZOO Atlanta. As promised Jake made his way to the flamingos and sure enough the mechanics of their mating is quite interesting. It's like a train wreck that you can't take your eyes off of. I wondered if we looked that awkward when we were all knotted up in carnal passion.

After two trips to the Reptile room and a ridiculous return to trip to find the flamingos still at it, I was hungry and my face was sore from laughing and smiling so much. I love my husband. He makes everything better. We decided to skip the free soda and went straight to the Georgia Aquarium after stopping off at this lovely drive-thru burger joint called Checkers, hands down BEST FRIES EVER! Jake went back through just so he could order an entire bag full of them because I refused to share mine.

It was beautiful. There were these huge glass walkways under the tank that let you see every animal you could possible imagine. Whales, sharks, dolphins, all kinds of fish of every color. Jake had to pull me away because I was dying to see what that shark tasted like and I was plotting was on getting inside that tank. That would more than likely draw unneeded attention, as I was so kindly reminded. Suddenly I have an interest in marine biology. I think I went through two memory cards on the jelly-fish alone. If we weren't on the run, this would be the perfect vacation spot.

There was a million and one things to do here and I wanted to do them all. I have officially defected to the southern states. I see where Jasper got his charm. Everyone was friendly and uncharacteristically polite. The food being AWESOME had its own perks to. Did you know that you could fry a Snickers?

"I think we should move here."

"Look at my little Scarlet O'Hara in the making."

"I'm serious. You love it here just as much as I do."

"True, but that whole Alpha thing could be an issue 3,000 miles away from home."

"Fine but we are coming back. I wanna visit every museum they have here. They have a whole exhibition on the human body that I think Dad and Grandpa Carlise would love."

"God you people are weird!"

"You love us."

His phone ringing saved him from my on-coming pouting.

"Jake, we are at the hotel whenever you guys are ready to come in. You may want to hurry because Jasper is trying to convince me to take a trip to see the real Tara, and Edward is about to have a heart attack over Ness's safety…" he held the phone from his ear to let her continue her rant and asked me if I was ready to go.

"Let's move." I said gathering up my things and heading for the car. I think I had more than enough souvenirs to fill a small kiosk.

I felt better knowing that my whole family was here. It made running seem a lot less like running and more like a family vacation. One where you discussed battle plans and exit strategies but a vacation none the less.

I was dozing once we hit the 30th version of Peachtree Street, really how many can there be? That was definitely going to be a question for Uncle Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm getting ready to move into my dorm and there is nothing like the tedious enjoyment of packing and shopping for things that you have to put your name on. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. As you can tell I am a Georgia girl and love my city. There is just no way to describe it. AHHH HOME! I love you even when I get hot and sticking from even the idea of going outside in your 100 degree heat with at least 80% humidity.**


End file.
